Conventional spring energized seals for sealing against a dynamic member, such as a shaft, in rotary or reciprocating applications comprise a seal lip that may undergo gradual wear due to friction between the seal lip and the dynamic member. Among other things, a typical seal lip protrudes from a seal body and gradually extends towards the surface of the dynamic member, and thus due to this geometry, the sealing surface of the seal lip increases in area with increased lip wear. This is analogous to a typical sharpened pencil, which gradually dulls as the tip wears due to usage. The increased sealing surface area in situ can result in increased friction, which may cause the following undesirable results: increased wear, increased temperature, and/or increased resistance to rotation or reciprocation of the dynamic member. Continuance of increasing friction can be detrimental to the mechanical system and particularly to the seal ultimately leading to the possibility of failure.